1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage controllers, and more particularly to dynamic routing of data across multiple data paths from a source controller to a destination controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage controllers, such as a drive array controller, have traditionally provided a single data path between a source controller and a destination controller. Data transfer between the source controller and the destination controller has therefore been dependent upon the bandwidth of the single data path. Further, the provision of only a single data path between the source controller and the destination controller has restricted management of traffic between the source controller and the destination controller.
Briefly, a storage controller or other data handling system supports dynamic data routing across multiple data paths between a source device and a destination device. If a first address is detected, a first data path is selected to send data from the source device to the destination device. If a second address is detected, a second data path is selected to send data from the source device to the destination device. If the second data path was most recently selected, then the first data path can be selected. If the first data path was most recently selected, then the second data path can be selected. As an alternative to dynamic data routing based on addressing, data routing can be based on command type.